The present invention relates to air fresheners constructed as as a box or carton which is breached to permit a scent to emanate from the carton and in particular, to those devices constructed to modulate the dispensing of the scent.
Air fresheners are widely used in the market today. They have great popularity and come in various sizes, shapes and different dispensing systems. Most of the known air freshener systems are manufactured of plastics and other materials that have several components which require time consuming and costly measures in order to manufacture and assemble the desired product.
Some types of air fresheners use a gel containing a scent which is heated by plugging the device into a wall socket. The heat from a coil tends to produce evaporation at a controlled rate. There may be various dampers, like a fireplace damper, which control the airflow out from the scented material.
There are also liquid devices which have a reservoir that is connected to an enlarged dispensing wick on the bottom of the device, and various features at a top thereof to allow for modulation of the dispersed scent.
Known air freshening devices include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,500 to Dutcher, U.S. Pat. No.4,166,565 to Webinger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,373 to Montealegre, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,737 to Hecking.
Many of these known devices are constructed in containers that have to be discarded when the scent has been exhausted. The container controls and seals the scented product while it is on the shelf, after which the container is deployed for use and then destroyed.